<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since you’ve been gone by Flowergirl2205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484204">Since you’ve been gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2205/pseuds/Flowergirl2205'>Flowergirl2205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Issues, Gen, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Incest, Not fiveya, One Shot, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sad Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, again this is not a incest fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2205/pseuds/Flowergirl2205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya looks back and remembers her faveorite sibling Five, and wonders what happend to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Since you’ve been gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanya gripped the bow tighter as she played her violin. She felt her fingers move across the strings of her violin while she played the phantom of the opera. She loved to play this song but it always made her feel incredibly sad. It was one of the easiest songs for her to play, not because it wasn't complicated but because it was almost second nature for her by now since she had learned to play it during her childhood. Vanya remembered when she and Five were ten and she was first learning how to play this song, she had gotten frustrated and had nearly quit trying to learn it but Five had encouraged her to continue. </p><p>Thinking about this instance led to Vanya going down a metaphorical rabbit hole of sad and yet happy memories of her brother Five. Five had been the only one of her siblings that had really paid attention to her, and after he had disappeared she really did not have any friends. She remembered how they used to hang out doing all kinds of stuff together, sometimes they would read books, sometimes Vanya would play Five a song on her violin or Five would tell her about the Academy's latest mission, it did not really matter what they did together it just felt good that she had someone to talk to and someone that cared about her. </p><p>But when Five disappeared all of that disappeared with him. The rest of her family seemed to ignore her even more after that. Ben was the only one who paid attention to her and when he died it was like she was completely invisible, like she was a ghost in the mansion. She had left shortly after Allison. </p><p>Vanya often wondered what had happened to Five, the last thing that she knew for a fact he was attempting to do was time travel. But she did not know if he would succeed, it was very possible. Five had been arrogant but he had a good reason to be, he was smart and talented. She liked to think that Five had succeeded though and that he was happy now. Although she knew deep down that was not likely, Five was most likely dead. </p><p>Vanya was on the verge of tears. She stopped playing her violin and put it down. She went over to her table and sat down in a chair. Vanya put her fingers on her typewriter and started the next chapter in her book.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also sorry if I got anything wrong about playing a violin I don't know how to play on so I relied on Wikihow to  write those parts in this story. Anyway please comment and tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>